I Hate Everything About You
by Alex Nagisa
Summary: A fic to the song I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace exploiting a possibility on the ending scene of EoE. SxA.


Hey people! First fic 'round here. There will be some more. Anyways, this is a song fic to Three Days Grace's song "I Hate Everything About You" on the ending scene of EoE, except extended. There will be three more.

Disclaimer: I do not own NGE, Hideaki Anno and Gainax does and I do not own Three Days Grace or their songs. Although I do own some NGE games and hear their musics. You should try them. :D

Anyways, on with the story:

* * *

So, this was it. Third Impact. Not much of a difference for one certain boy: Ikari Shinji. He hated himself and this burned world was perfect for his solitude. He was laying on a beach of the world that was now Earth. Buildings destroyed. The Mass Production Evas lay on the sea on a crucified pose. Good riddance. It was night and the clouds were a dull gray with the blood red from the ocean reflecting on it. The sky itself, ironically, was beautiful, with the stars shining like they where in their front. Shinji was laid down on the shore of a beach and no one seemed to be with him. He looked to his right and past a red blur was a spiritual form of the giant white girl whose face was cut in half and over the horizon. Ayanami Rei. She then disappeared and he went back to his little world. Wait a minute. Red blur? He got up from his back and looked beside him. There she was, the girl he most wanted to be with and loved yet despised and did not want to be with: Soryu Asuka Langley.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Ironically, the once powerful and cocky girl who always had something to say was there, laying on the beach on her red plugsuit, her long orange hair dirtied by the sand and she had bandages over her left eye and right arm. A mockery of her usual self. She looked so peaceful yet all he wanted to do was to strangle her. Hey, he hated himself, the world was practically dead, why not? So, with a gulp of fresh yet blood-scented air, he put himself over her and snaked his hands over her throat.

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
__But I still don't miss you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it_

Asuka offered no resistance. She simply stood there, no feeling whatsoever on her face, her eyes staring at the sky while the boy she loved yet hated, Shinji, stood over her and strangled her. When Third Impact was happening, he did that as well but on his mind. He put even more strength but she offered no resistance, and did not move anything but her bandaged right arm and surprisingly stroked his cheek.

_  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

Now, he was confused. He was strangling her and she was stroking his cheek? Just like someone had done to him just a few minutes ago. Just like…

"Mother," Shinji whispered.

Asuka did not deserve this. He dirtied her, he loved her yet did nothing when she was mentally raped by the 15th Angel, Arael and nothing when the Mass Production Evangelions devoured her and killed her. She did not deserve pain. He did. And then, he felt he had nothing else to do. He simply took his hands of her as her hand then went back to her body's side.

_  
Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it_

Once again, Shinji felt like an utter piece of crap. All he wanted was to cry, so, he lowered his head and cried on top of her. She did nothing, but in a flash, her visible eye looked at the pained boy and in an audible whisper, said nothing more but:

"_Kimochi warui"_.

And she was right. It was disgusting to have someone cry on top of them.

_  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

Shinji, as of a miracle, eventually stopped crying and got off her. He then stood up, still wearing his dark trousers and white shirt and looked at the world surrounding him. It was no world but a shell of misery and pain. Maybe he had accepted Instrumentality and had chosen that world to atone for his crimes.

"Asuka," He whispered, still sobbing, "Is this real?"

Asuka simply stood up yet on her knees and answered, "Yes _baka_ Shinji. This is the real world. Not an Instrumentality world but the world you fucked up. Pretty nice huh?"

_  
Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know_

Surprisingly, Shinji chuckled.

"What are you chuckling about Shinji?" Asuka asked, "This is no play. This is real. This is the world we're going to live from now on."

"I know," He simply answered, "Mother told me that whoever had the will would come back. And that the Earth would simply rebuild itself once again. Although, I wonder, what will it be. No more NERV, no more EVA, no more Angels, nothing, just a normal life." He then turned to her and smiled.

"There is no such thing as a normal life for us Shinji," She replied coolly, "Although, We can make it better than what it was. There won't be no more Wondergirl though. That's too bad, I liked teasing her."

Shinji then walked up to her and offered his hand to help her up. She took it and got up.

"Asuka. There's something I want to say," Shinji told her.

"Go ahead," Asuka replied, only to be surprisingly hugged by Shinji and then he looked into her eyes with a small smile with words that would echo in their insides forever.

"I love you," He simply said and then pressed his lips against hers.

_  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me_

There it was. It took the whole world to be devastated for Shinji to declarate his love for Asuka and to kiss her. Surprisingly, she returned the hug and the kiss but soon parted away and took out her bandages and looked him straight into his eyes.

"I love you too Shinji," She said, wrapping her arms into his neck and kissed him again, Shinji wrapping his arms around her waist. That was a kiss that seemed like it would go on forever and they hoped it would.

_  
I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me_

Misato Katsuragi was many of the humans that eventually came back to Earth but was the first after her supposed children, Shinji and Asuka. She was on her NERV uniform and Pen-Pen was there with her too. She looked around.

"God, I need a beer," She said, realizing the Sea of LCL wasn't the most comfortable place to be. She walked to her left until she saw a statue of a gargoyle on the sand and over it where Shinji and Asuka, her back to his chest as they were both asleep on an embrace. Misato would usually laugh, chuckle or giggle but this time, she just couldn't be more happy for them. Although she would tease like hell after they got back.

_  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

**FIN**

* * *

Well folks, that's a wrap. Hope you liked it. :D Review please, tell me what's good, what's wrong, if you loved it or if you want to burn it to hell. Lol, just kidding, just don't flame. 'Aight? SxA 4eva (I just made a pun xD) ! 


End file.
